narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Old Narnians
The Old Narnians also known as the True Narnians were a group of inhabitants of the Kingdom of Narnia that were exiled from their homeland by the Telmarines during the Telmarine Conquest. This ragtag rebellion group of people were forced into hiding until during the reign of King Miraz the Usurper, Caspian X the young nephew of Miraz joined them after escaping from his uncle's kingdom on the advise of Doctor Cornelius. Caspian was found, after being knocked off his horse during a storm, by a badger named Trufflehunter and two dwarfs named Trumpkin and Nikabrik. Caspian was taken in by the Old Narnians and shown the state of the country from their perspective with the unrightful king Miraz's reign. He was introduced to the members of this group, and had them all gather together at the Dancing Lawn. The Narnian Revolution It was at this meeting at the Dancing Lawn that the Old Narnians led by Caspian began the Narnian Revolution, and formed the Old Narnian army. They then marched from the dancing lawn to Aslan's How which became their base of operations for the remainder of the war against Miraz. They planned to use the horn of Queen Susan to call up aid, some beliving it would call back Aslan or the four Pevensies from the past. Shortly before blowing the horn they sent Pattertwig the squirrel down to Lantern Waste and Trumpkin out to the ruins of Cair Paravel in order to intercept the aid summoned from the horn and lead them to the Old Narnians. Their plan worked and both Aslan and the four Pevensies returned to Narnia. Trumpkin along with the High King Peter and King Edmund arrived at Aslan's how just in time to help Caspian during an assassination attempt on his life led by the treacherous dwarf Nikabrik, who had brought a werewolf and a hag into one of their councils with the intention of summing back the White Witch. Peter Pevensie, the High King then planned to challenge King Miraz to a duel, this challenge was accepted. However things did not go as planned as one of Miraz's men claimed that Peter made an illegal move and charged the Narnians. It was in this confusion that Miraz was slain by one of his own men. Then Caspian led the Old Narnians to victory at the Second Battle of Beruna where he restored them to their homes and they thanked him by giving him the crown. It is likely that Old Narnia was disbanded after Caspian X took the crown, as the Narnians would no longer need to hide from, or fight against the Telmarines. Old Narnian creatures * Centaurs (in the PC film and video game) * Foxes (in the PC film) * Minotaurs (in the PC film) * Minoboars (in the PC game) * Red Dwarfs (in the PC film and game) * Gryphons (in the PC film and game) * Leopards (in the PC film and game) * Panthers (in the PC film) * Satyrs (in the PC film and game) * Jungle Tribe People (in the BBC adaption) * Porcupines (in the BBC adaption) * Ankle Slicers (in the PC game) * Jackals (in the PC film) * Wolves (in the PC film) * Dogs * Moles (in the BBC adaption) * Stags (in the PC film) * Black Dwarfs (in the PC film) * Fauns (in the PC film and game) * Lions * Giants * Werewolves (in the PC film and game) * Mice (in the PC film and game) * Squirrels * Hags (in the PC film and game) * Hares (in the BBC adaption) * Hedgehogs (in the BBC adaption) * Badgers (in the PC film) * Bears (in the PC film) * Tigers (in the PC film) * Boars (in the PC film) Battles fought * First Battle of Aslan's How * Second Battle of Aslan's How * Assassination Attempt on Caspian X * Telmarine Castle Night Raid (In the film) * Duel of Aslan's How * Battle of Beruna Category:Organisations Category:Species Category:Old Narnians Category:Prince Caspian